


Best Boy

by Rocketman23



Series: Detroit Become Human drabbles [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor puts up with a lot of Hanks shit, Gen, Hank you're an idiot, Swearing, medication and alcohol dont mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: in which Hank mixes alcohol and medication together and hilarity ensues.





	Best Boy

**Author's Note:**

> i guess you could count this as a part 2 to 'Who's A Good Boy?"  
> this was so fun to write not gonna lie XD  
> Fowler is 200% done at this point.  
> Credit also goes to shapeshiftinterest for idea of drunk Hank.

It wasn’t an abnormality of Hanks for him to bitch near constantly, if anything it was one of his many quirks that so delighted Connor. And currently frustrated him. The lieutenant was found to be rather peculiar earlier that morning, as Connor had surfaced from his stasis and found a peeved Hank tottering about his house. Muttering curses under his breath Connor had originally thought that Hank was angry at being awake so early, as was his usual attitude during his morning routine but upon further analysis Connor found he was in fact ill.

Connor was pretty sure that going into the precinct would not be the best option for hank, fearing the overworked lieutenant would topple over at some point and had suggested a visit to the hospital. He was met with a flip of a finger and what Connor could only assume was a slurred attempt at an insult. Hank continues his muttering and makes a grab for his car keys. It’s takes about 10 minutes for Connor to wrestle them off the lieutenant without hurting the old man and is met with Hanks trademark death stare.

“I’ll drive” Connor had coolly stated, “you’re in no position to be behind the wheel, Hank” he offered at Hanks aggrieved stare. 

“I’m not sick, now hand me my damn keys!” Hank growled out, his head spinning with the effort.

“I’ll buy you that ‘street meat’ you love so much?” Connor tries to bargain, knowing full well the food would do nothing to help Hanks current condition. It didn’t mean he was actually going to buy it. He placed a reassuring smile on his face as he watched the gears turn in Hanks head.

“Fine…” Hank had offered up in way of submission but if the slight lilt at the end of his tone had tried to fool Connor, it had failed. A wave of suspicion creeps through Connor as he pockets the keys and makes his way after Hank.

~~0~~

Connor was such a snitch. How dare he? Did he not know who his father was?? He was gonna ring his neck, right after his vision stopped blurring. Did he really have to tell Fowler he was sick? Hank groans lowly as he face plants his desk, sending a few pens rolling onto the floor. This earns a few queried gazes and a bark of laughter from Reed that has his head spinning. Fucking Reed. Even the clack of Connors shoes is enough to send his mind into a further whirl, as he raises his head to meet Connors concerned gaze, his hands twisting nervously at a small medicine bottle.

“What’s that for?” Hank mutters, typing a few letters pointlessly on some case file. 

“It’s medicine, Tina said you could take two of these tablets. They will help soothe your headache and clear your sinuses” Connor supplies, handing the bottle over to Hank and making his way over to his desk. As he sits down he states “and Captain Fowler has given you up to 12pm to finish any work and to get your ‘stubborn ass outta my precinct”. Having recited the Captains orders Connor begins his tasks, casting a wary gaze to Hank now and then.

“Thanks” Hank manages to gruff. His throat was beginning to itch. He looks about his desk for something to drink and grabs the nearest liquid, a bottle of gin. He eyes it for a moment. It’d be fine if he took alcohol with pills right? He’s done it before. 

Without much of a second thought he shoves two of the pills in his mouth and takes a glug of the gin, a slight burn following after.

~~0~~

Connor was a fool. No, an idiot. A complete and utter imbecile. How could he have not have seen this coming? Of course Hank would take medication with _alcohol._ Connor spends some time berating himself, as he sits sullenly in his chair. 

Of course you would think that his sullen nature was a bit premature of him, even childish but Connor couldn’t hold back the surge of sadness he was experiencing. He felt like his limbs had gone ramrod straight, his synthetic muscles straining and his thirium pump beating at an irregular rate.

And the reason was Connors distress?

Hank had told him he wasn’t a good boy.

_Him!_

Connor, the android who devoted all his time and efforts to ensuring peace and safety between androids and finding murderers and ne’er do wells who would do androids and humans alike, harm.

God forbid Connor try and help Hank through his impromptu cold. He should have kept a closer eye on him, after taking alcohol with his medication, Hank soon became a buzzing and drunken mess. 

He even had the gall to tell Connor he was a ‘bad boy’ for taking his keys earlier and had tapped his nose in retribution. 

The poor android was torn between despair and anger at his foster father’s behaviour. It didn’t end there though. Instead Hank had made it his personal mission to tell the precinct what he thought of them, throwing ‘good boys’ and ‘bad boys’ at anyone and everyone. 

To Tina he had said with a cheerful tone “yer a good girl!” and had even pat her head. Tina hadn’t known what to do with this information and just nodded along, her eyebrows pinched in both amusement and confusion. 

To Officer Miller Hank had finger gunned the man and bellowed “good boy for the win!!” This was met with a series of laughter, predominantly from Miller as he lost his collective shit. 

To Gavin, and this one Connor secretly took deep joy in, Hank had all but stalked over to him, clapped his hands on his shoulders and scowled at him. The room was silent, nobody really expected what Hank would say to Gavin but he surprised them nonetheless. So, to Gavin, eyes never leaving his perpetually fiery ones, Hank had grounded out _“keep trying”._

Of course Reed had fired insult after insult at the retreating lieutenant’s back, as the gathering crowd had tittered with laughter. Even Connor had to smile at that one.

And when the Captain dared stepped foot out of his office to bellow “why is nobody working!!” do you think Hank had stepped back from his alcohol/ medicated induced shenanigans? 

No. Connor thought such an action was seemingly impossible. Hank had sauntered up to Captain Fowler, dragging a chair with him, nodded at the captain, proceeded to _climb onto the chair_ and patted the now seething captain’s head. All the while muttering soothing words of “who’s a good boy?” 

The entire precinct had lost it. Some people gasped. Some people were halfway to the floor in pain from laughing so hard. Some even had tears in their eyes from trying to restrain said giggles. The captain, however, just sighed out harshly and held Hanks nefarious petting hands out of reach of his head.

Connor was quick to swoop in and haul Hank over his shoulder, giving the captain a hasty apology and goodbye, before leaving the precinct and its giggling inhabitants behind.

~~0~~

The car ride home was a silent one, being stuck in lunch traffic it had gone by slowly. It had appeared, also, that Hanks medication was just about wearing off, as he sat slumped in the passenger seat watching at the passing cars. 

“Hey Connor?” Hank rumbles out. His head was feeling fuzzy and he was left with a giddy sensation.

“Yes, Hank?” Connor replies. He was still a little sore from Hanks earlier demotion of ‘bad boy’.

“You’re not a good boy…” he begins, traces of sleep filling his voice and the words making Connors artificial insides sink. “You’re a best boy” Hank finishes as he reaches over to tussle Connors perfect hair.

A smile lights up Connors face and it’s like a weight has been lifted, Hanks coarse and heavy hands a soothing and comforting sensation for the android.

**Author's Note:**

> You're all good Boys and Girls!!!  
> So if ya liked this fic please leave and comment down below!!


End file.
